Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device provided with a pixel section which is composed of a light emitting element such as an organic electroluminescence element and an electronic apparatus provided with the electro-optical device.
An organic EL device has attracted attention as a key device for realizing a display device that exceeds performance of a flat panel display device such as a conventional liquid crystal display device. As an example of such an organic EL device, the one configured with a substrate provided with an organic EL element (hereinafter referred to as a “first substrate”) and a substrate provided with a driving circuit to control light emission of the organic EL element (hereinafter referred to as a “second substrate”) disposed so as to face each other, and the first substrate and the second substrate electrically connected by a conductive connector is widely known. JP-A-11-3048 is an example of it.
In the above-described organic EL device with such a configuration, it is usually necessary to provide the conductive connector to every predetermined unit such as the organic EL element, so that a number of conductive materials are provided between the first substrate and the second substrate. Therefore, a technology which can avoid short-circuiting between the adjacent conductive connectors with more certainty is sought-after. With a demand for higher-resolution of the display device in recent years, this is becoming increasingly prominent. Also, such a technical problem is not limited to the organic EL device, but it is common to the electro-optical device which is provided with a similar configuration.